1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of easily constructed, portable, containing structures such as those that can be used as swimming, wading, reflecting, skating rinks, spas or for the containment of flowers and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to water-containing elements that can be assembled and disassembled with ease and without the use of tools to provide a strict measure of portability and ease of use. Even more specifically, this invention relates to a strong, rigid and light-weight water-containing structure easily snapped, locked and/or slipped together using panel elements so as to provide long and useful life and used with a great deal of safety. Still more specifically this invention relates to an easily assembled water-containing structure that can be put together without the use of any tools and is easily disassembled for storage and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a host of prior art references that describe structures that can be used as pools for both above and below ground applications. One such reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,651 issued Feb. 26, 1974. This reference describes an above ground pool structure and the construction thereof. This and other references teach that the pools can be used on most level surfaces and comprise an endless vertical wall describing either a circular or oval-shaped area with a water-containing membrane (e.g. xe2x80x9clinerxe2x80x9d) placed therein. The walls described are conventionally thin, flexible steel that is attached to a plethora of reinforcing elements along the outside surface thereof. In particular, these prior art pool structures are conventionally made by laying down a lower, reinforcing means into which the thin wall is inserted. Next, a series of upright reinforcing elements are attached to this thin wall using a multitude of bolts and nuts that must be applied using a set of tools and usually requires more than one person to install. This thin, reinforced wall then serves to hold the liner in place. Water is next added into the liner along with optional elements such as pumps, filters, skimmers, heaters, etc., as is well known in the prior art. The construction of this prior art pool structure is complicated and, as mentioned above, requires more than a single person to assemble and the use of tools and the like. Since there are such a host of parts and pieces, these structures are conventionally installed by contractors and pool installers who bring along extra parts such as additional nuts and bolts because many of these small parts get lost during the construction period.
The above described and so-called portable pool structures are designed to be used in the back yard or on a deck, etc. The problems involved with these prior art structures are myriad in number. First off, they are difficult to erect and require more than one person to be involved. There are a host of small elements such as nuts, bolts, washers, etc. involved in the construction and this also causes problems. Also, they are flimsy in nature and do not acquire rigidity except when filled with water. If a large gust of wind comes up during installation and prior to the addition of water, these pools tend to collapse since there is no water present to hold the shape of the pool and the pool structure is so light and flimsy. In addition, these particular pool elements require the use of a plurality of tools to be used during the construction phase. Additionally, these prior art pool structures are not designed to be disassembled. In fact, the disassembly of these structures is more difficult than the assembly since most of the metal parts tend to rust and freeze up. Many of these flimsy prior art pools can be used to form a round or oval-shaped pool. We do not know of any that are used to form a square, rectangle, hexagonal, etc. shaped element
There are yet other prior art water-containing structures described. Some of these are constructed out of panel elements that can be connected in some fashion. Normally, these panel elements are interconnected using the same plethora of nuts and bolts as described above and thus require tools and more than one person to assemble. These particular prior art paneled water-containing structures normally have other elements used therewith. For example, British Patent Specification No. 876,480 dated Nov. 8, 1957 to Microcell, Ltd. describes a rectangular or square swimming pool structure made by bolting together a series of wall sections made from glass fiber or mineral glass, for example. These wall sections are secured one to the other and to a base element via flanges along the sides of the wall sections. The base section is said to be a wooden frame over which a canvas base is laid and the wall sections sandwich this base between the wall section and the wooden frame. Each wall section is attached to the others by the flange and a series of nuts and bolts are shown as the attaching means. A walkway and reinforcing structure surround this pool in order to provide suitable strength thereto, in fact it so required by this invention. The purpose of the Microcell pool as described is to furnish a swimming pool that does not need a liner. Water can be placed within the structure itself since, it is said, all connections of wall sections and the base are claimed to be water tight. There is no teaching of any disassembly of the pool formed within the metes and bounds of the Microcell reference. Once again, this prior art pool element requires the use of tools during construction.
Another prior art pool structure that uses panels and the light in the construction thereof is described by Desjoyaux et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,771 B1, issued Oct. 2, 2001 based on WO99/02802, Jan 21, 1999. In this particular reference a series of panels are made by connecting an inner face with an outside face using a plethora of connecting elements comprising studs and narrowed slots. Each panel thus constructed must have an inner portion that can receive concrete poured therein so as to provide reinforcing. The panels thus formed are interconnected in a manner so as to form a water tight seal between each panel. This seal is formed by wings and slots designed to receive the wings and by tongues designed to slip into opposing holes and then expand to so as to form a permanent connection thereto. When all of this complicated structure is assembled and concrete poured into each panel, the sides of a swimming pool substantially rectangular is said to be produced. Once the panel is used to form the pool it is no longer a panel but forms the very essence of the pool structure. This reference appears to be silent as to any bottom section or the use of a liner to hold water. Additionally, this very complicated structure requires a host of installation equipment, tools and people and there is absolutely no disclosure to any disassembly thereof. In point of fact, the inventors state that it is their intent to prevent any inadvertent disassembly thereof by providing interconnecting means that cannot be disconnected. Tools are again required.
Most of the prior art pool structures are said to be rectangular or square. Round or oval structures are described either in the above flimsy pool elements referenced above or within permanent, cementitious pools and the like. None of the prior art structures are said to be truly portable in that none are said to be easily assembled or disassembled without destroying the pool itself. Thus, within the swimming pool art field there is a pressing need to provide a truly portable, simple, strong, light weight water-containing structure that can be manufactured easily into a plurality of shapes, one that can be easily assembled and easily disassembled for subsequent reuse and adaptability without the use of tools. There is also a pressing need for a water-containing structure that can be put together by a single person without the use of tools and the like. Finally, there is also a need for structures that can be constructed in round, oval, rectangular, square T- and L-shapes, etc. at a reasonable cost and with true portability made to be easily assembled or disassembled without the use of tools.
These and yet other objects and needs are achieved in a method for making a portable, easily assembled and easily disassembled containing structure wherein said method includes connecting a series of interlocking panel elements, said panel elements having a horizontal top, a horizontal bottom, an outside wall and a containing wall, and two vertical interconnecting edges, one of each of said edges comprising a series of female interconnecting elements and the second of said edges comprising a series of male interconnecting elements, whereby when said interlocking panel elements are interconnected by inserting said male interconnecting edge on one panel into an opposing female interconnecting edge on another panel, and when sufficient of said panels are interconnected so as to form a shape, a containing structure is defined. In yet another embodiment the containing structure of this invention will be a water-containing structure useful as, for example, a swimming pool.